Mist
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Segalanya terasa bagai kabut yang terus menghantui kalbu mereka/"Aku membencimu! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga atau kugoreskan pisau ini ke wajahmu."/"Maafkan aku, Sakura."/"Mental disorder."/"Kau jatuh dari lantai dua, dan menderita amnesia."/"A-a-apa kita ... sebelumnya saling kenal?"/"Namamu Haruno Sakura dan aku—"/AU/OS/Untuk Event Family: Fall and Feel—Achilless Heel/RnR?


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : ****Mist**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, Chapter berat, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Saat itu musim semi, hari dimana guguran kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dari dahannya. Matahari bersinar cerah, menembus celah di sela-sela rimbunan kelopak bunga sakura yang lebat itu. Angin berhembus, menyapa—mengembalikan kesadaran bocah laki-laki bersurai merah itu sebelum ia terpana terlalu lama.

"Sasori? Kau dengar _Kaa-san_?"

Bocah ber-_sweater cream _muda itu tersentak, sadar dari lamunannya lalu bergegas mengangguk kaku. Iris _hazel_-nya masih membatu, terkunci lekat-lekat pada sosok perempuan di depannya yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, beri salam pada adikmu, Sakura."

Dan dari situlah segalanya bermula. Segala—asal mula dari semua kebencian yang ditanam Sasori. Akar dari permasalahan, pikiran naif seorang bocah lugu.

_Saudara? Jangan harap!_

.

.

**TIGA BELAS TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Berbeda dengan hari itu. Kala ini, hujan tengah mengguyur kota Konoha dengan deras-derasnya. Meniup sekelibat awan penghujan berputar-putar di atas bangunan-bangunan kota Konoha—tak terkecuali rumah bertingkat dua itu.

Angin berderu, meniup ranting-ranting pohon hingga mengeluarkan suara berisik dari arah luar jendela. Hawa dingin menyusup melalui ventilasi udara, memaksa gadis bersurai merah muda itu merapatkan mantel berbulu tebalnya.

_Ck_! Ia menyentak pensilnya di atas meja, dengan pandangan tak suka pada kain jendelanya yang berkibar ringan merespon hujan deras di luar sana. Dalam diam, gadis itu menarik kedua tangannya, merentangkannya bebas ke atas kepala sembari merilekskan tubuhnya—ia lelah, tentu saja.

Masih sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, Sakura melirik jam dinding di kamarnya—sudah tiga jam dia tertunduk menekuni soal-soal mematikan itu rupanya. Artinya, ini sudah nyaris tengah malam—waktunya ia tidur.

Sakura menguap ringan, sudah merasa kantuk mengingat pukul berapa sekarang. Batinnya memutuskan, untuk lanjut belajar besok saja—tak apa, lagi pula itu bukan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Ya, butir-butir soal yang ia kerjakan tadi hanyalah latihan soal biasa—yang rutin ia pelajari sebelum tidur. Mengingat ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di SMA Konoha, maka sudah sewajarnyalah ia menyempatkan diri melatih otak—meski sejak dulu ia selalu melakukan hal seperti ini juga.

Belum sempat bangkit dari duduknya usai membereskan peralatan belajarnya di atas meja, suara debaman langkah dari arah luar menarik perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu mengernyit sebentar, melepaskan kacamata bacanya lalu perlahan berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati ambang pintu.

Dengan amat pelan, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya—menyisakan celah sedikit untuk mengintip ke luar.

DEG

Tepat seperti dugaan Sakura, suara langkah kaki berat yang didengarnya tadi memang berasal dari ujung koridor—tepatnya dari sepasang kaki milik kakak lelakinya. Sakura menegang, cengkraman pada kenop pintunya mengeras dengan sendirinya. Perasaannya tak menentu, antara lega karena sang kakak akhirnya pulang juga dan cemas karena takut akan—

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

—kena amuk lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya takut-takut, seraya melangkah keluar dari tempat pengintipannya. Ia menarik lengkungan bibirnya, memetakan senyum simpul yang teramat kaku dipandang. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ini sebabnya ia malas keluar kamar.

"Kenapa hanya diam?"

Suara berat itu kembali menyentak batin Sakura, terdengar mengerikan karena sedikit serak dan parau. Bau alkohol tercium jelas oleh Sakura, ia sedikit berjengit akibat tak tahan pada aroma menusuk itu. "A-a-a—"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?" Laki-laki itu—kakak tirinya—berjalan mendekat. Berhubung kamar mereka memang saling berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh koridor selebar satu meter, maka sangat mudah bagi Sasori untuk menyeberang ke sisi Sakura.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sakura pun ikut mundur—mundur-mundur-mundur- hingga ia nyaris terjungkal ke belakang saking gugupnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya—tak pernah ia merasa segugup ini sebelumnya, jika dengan orang lain. Tapi, tiap kali berada sedekat ini dengan Sasori, perasaannya selalu tak menentu—takut, cemas, gugup, nyaman, entahlah.

Hubungan yang terjalin antar mereka juga sangat renggang. Status mereka memang adik-kakak—diakui secara hukum. Tapi, sekali pun, mereka tak pernah saling berinteraksi layaknya saudara. Tak pernah—sebab di hari pertama mereka bertemu saja, Sasori sudah merasa sangat benci pada adik angkatnya.

_'Kenapa Kaa-san memungutnya? Arrr~ aku benci padanya!'_

Itu adalah seruan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Sakura dengar, terlebih lagi Sasori kecil saat itu langsung menudingnya dengan tatapan menyalak. Gadis kecil mana yang tidak takut, eh? Siapa yang tidak terpukul—jika dibenci oleh sosok laki-laki yang seharusnya mengasihanimu sebagai adiknya.

Sungguh, Sakura juga tak menginginkan keberadaannya yang dibenci seperti ini. Ia juga terpaksa, pasalnya, tak bisa lagi ia bersabar menunggu datangnya sepasang suami-istri lain yang cukup baik hendak mengadopsinya—menampungnya dengan senang hati. Sakura menyayanginya, ayah dan ibu Sasori yang sewaktu itu dengan suka rela meraih tangannya dan merawatnya hingga sebesar ini.

Gadis kecil itu tak kesepian lagi di panti asuhan—dia berharap sosok bernama Sasori yang diceritakan oleh sang ibu angkat akan menerimanya dengan hangat. Setidaknya, mereka bisa berkenalan dengan normal—sebagaimana mestinya.

Tak seperti sekarang. Tidak! Sakura menggeleng, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Wajah dingin Sasori, senyum mengerikannya, bahkan tatapan mengintimidasinya—Sakura tak menginginkan ini.

BLAM

Sasori membanting pintu dengan sebelah kakinya. Ia mendecih kesal begitu melihat _emerald _di hadapannya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca—ia tak suka dengan orang yang lemah. Terlebih, perempuan yatim-piatu yang diangkat menjadi saudaranya. Ia benci, Sakura.

Ya, sejak dulu Sasori benci padanya. Benci melihatnya, benci mendengar suaranya, benci ... pada eksistensinya. Namun, meski rasa benci itu sudah menumpuk segini banyaknya, kenyataan masih tak dapat ia patahkan. Mereka tetap saudara, seperti keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

"AAAAWW—" Sakura memekik tertahan, begitu Sasori menjambaknya dengan bengis lalu membungkam mulutnya paksa dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas, hasratnya terpenuhi hanya dengan melihat lelehan air mata yang melintasi pipi Sakura.

Sakura mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasori—berharap jambakan pemuda itu dapat berkurang dan terlepas. Tapi, tentu saja. Sasori tidak akan melepaskannya, sebelum ia melihat Sakura memohon dengan menyedihkan.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau kesakitan? Ayo, katakan bagian mana yang sakit? Biar aku gandakan menjadi berkali lipat lebih sakit lagi," desis Sasori geram, dengan nada mengancam yang membuat Sakura merinding ketakutan.

Beginilah jadinya, jika ia tidak berhati-hati terhadap Sasori. Tiap kali mereka bersitatap tanpa kehadiran pihak lain di dekat mereka, selalu berujung pada tindakan kasar Sasori. Dan jujur ... Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Ia lelah, melawan tanpa mendapat hasil apapun. Terakhir kali ia melawan, kepalanya malah terbentur pinggir ranjangnya dan nyaris menderita geger otak—beruntung tak sampai separah itu.

Dengan gemetaran, Sakura menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan dada—memohon pada Sasori dengan mulut yang masih disekap. Kaki-kakinya sudah mulai gemetaran, tak dapat menahan bobotnya yang seakan ingin roboh akibat jambakan Sasori yang semakin kuat.

Sasori tersenyum miring, ia benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya kini.

_'Memohonlah terus, gadis bodoh,' _erang Sasori dalam hati, tertawa puas di atas angin.

Ia suka melihat penampilan Sakura yang memelas seperti sekarang—tak berdaya. Hatinya melonjak girang, _menyiksa Akasuna Sakura memang sangat menyenangkan_, batinnya.

Rasa bencinya, perlahan sirna tiap kali ia menganiaya Sakura. Terbalaskan, seolah sakit hatinya selama belasan tahun ini dapat terbayar hanya dengan melihat Sakura tersiksa dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti ini. Pun ia tak peduli pada nyawa gadis dalam cengkramannya itu. Mati? Malah lebih bagus lagi—ia tak sabar menanti putusnya umur sang adik.

Baginya, Sakura hanya seonggok sampah—mainan tak berguna yang senang ia rusak. Keji memang, tapi beginilah kenyataannya. Inilah balasan yang mesti ditanggung Sakura, atas kesalahannya. Kesialannya karena telah setuju diadopsi oleh keluarga Akasuna. Sakura akan merasakan akibatnya karena berani mencuri kasih sayang orang tuanya—orang tua milik Sasori seorang, dulunya.

Sejak saat itu, ia harus berbagi cinta dengan Sakura—berbagi perhatian dan rasa sayang yang mulanya hanya teruntuk dirinya sendiri. Ia anak tunggal, dan akan terus menjadi anak tunggal—itulah yang diinginkan Sasori. Ia tak butuh seorang adik, apalagi adik yang selalu merebut simpati orang tuanya seperti Sakura.

_Sakura harus musnah._

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sasori sejak dulu—sejak Sakura terus menyedot atensi kedua orang tuanya. Dahulu, ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja setiap hari—sangat jarang meluangkan waktu untuk Sasori. Tapi, tak apa. Bocah mandiri itu dapat menerima keadaan itu—toh tiap beberapa bulan sekali orang tuanya selalu membawanya berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat. Ia tak apa, jika sesekali masih diperhatikan seperti dulu.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Dengan sepihak, kedua orang tuanya mengangkat seorang anak perempuan menjadi adik barunya—saudara kecil yang harus ia jaga. Keberatan? Tentu! Selama ini, kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya saja rasanya masih tidak cukup untuk dirinya sendiri—bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berbagi?! Tidak, Sasori tidak suka adik barunya ini—_pengganggu_, hardiknya saat itu.

Dan ... tepat seperti perkiraan Sasori kecil. Hari-hari lamanya yang selalu ia habiskan untuk bermain bersama para bonekanya dengan tenang, kini harus terusik dengan kehadiran Sakura—gadis kecil itu tak bisa tinggal diam dan selalu mengekorinya ke manapun. Risih, ia tak suka jika terus diganggu seperti itu. Sasori mengadu pada ibunya, dan hanya mendapat jawaban halus atas semua tuntutannya.

_'Itulah resikonya menjadi kakak, Sasori. Kau harus selalu ada untuk adikmu. Menjaganya, menyayanginya, dan membuatnya tersenyum—itulah artinya seorang kakak.'_

Sasori kecil tak suka itu, ia tak suka menjadi kakak yang harus repot-repot mengurusi adiknya! Karena itu ia mengerjai Sakura, meski tak pernah ia perkirakan akibatnya malah sangat fatal—Sakura harus dirawat beberapa bulan di Rumah Sakit. Sasori sudah sewajarnya merasa bersalah, namun perasaan tak enak itu langsung ia tepis mati-matian—begitu mendengar keputusan sang ibunda.

_'Aku rasa aku akan mengambil cuti. Tak apa, 'kan? Sakura masih butuh penjagaan ekstra—aku khawatir membiarkannya sendirian di rumah.'_

Keputusan mutlak yang jadi tanda _start _bagi Sasori. Jadi ... apa ini? Ibunya lebih peduli pada anak pungut itu dibanding dirinya? Darah dagingnya sendiri?

Sasori mencengkram helaian merah muda dalam genggamannya lebih erat lagi, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah—tak peduli jika guguran rambut Sakura yang rontok semakin banyak melebihi sekarang.

Apa bagusnya gadis cengeng ini? Sampai kedua orang tuanya begitu menyayanginya—melebihi anaknya sendiri. Sasori tak habis pikir dengan cara kerja otak kedua orang tuanya.

PLAK

Tak tahan dengan tekanan emosinya sendiri, Sasori menampar pipi kanan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terlempar ke lantai dengan suara gedebuk keras. Sebentar lagi kedua orang tua mereka pasti akan muncul di depan pintu, dan sebelum itu terjadi, Sasori akan menuntaskan ini agar _clear _dulu.

"Kau merebut segalanya dariku, jangan harap aku bisa tenang hanya dengan begini. Aku ... tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Dan setelah itu, punggung tegap pemuda itupun lenyap dari pandangan. Sakura memandang pintu kamar Sasori yang terkunci rapat dengan nanar. Ia tak tahu mesti melakukan apa untuk melenyapkan dendam kakak lelakinya itu—jika ia tahu, ia pasti telah melakukannya sekarang, lagi pula.

"Sakura? Kaukah itu?" Suara lembut seorang wanita yang sedikit bergetar sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak bangkit. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang kusut bukan main.

Senyum gadis musim semi itu mengembang, disertai kekehan tawanya. "Aku terjatuh dari kasur, _Kaa-san_," dustanya, berusaha tetap menjaga jarak dan menyembunyikan sisi wajahnya yang ditampar Sasori—menutupi bekasnya yang masih terasa perih.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria parubaya datang menyusul istrinya—mereka berdiri di mulut pintu sembari menatap Sakura dengan cemas. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Sang ayah memastikan, sembari meremas pelan pundak istrinya.

Sakura mengangguk yakin, sambil sesekali terkekeh lagi—bersandiwara agar kedua orang tuanya percaya. Dan ... benar saja, seharusnya ia mengikuti ekskul drama—ia punya bakat berbohong yang sangat langka. Kedua manusia di ambang pintu itu akhirnya berbalik dan pamit tidur—yang tentu dijawab Sakura dengan lagak riang.

Selalu begini ... tiap kali kejadian, ia selalu menyembunyikannya. Menutupi segala dosa-dosa Sasori di balik senyum palsunya—ia merasa sakit, tentu. Setiap _inchi _bagian tubuhnya yang pernah dilukai Sasori tak pernah luput dari rasa sakitnya, terlalu sakit karena Sasori-lah pelakunya. Rasanya akan lebih baik jika yang melukainya adalah orang asing atau bahkan penjahat sekalipun—ketimbang kakak lelakinya sendiri.

Ulu hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum, nyeri tak berpangkal. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu terisak dalam diam sembari bersandar pada belakang pintu kamarnya. Lututnya perlahan lemas, memaksa tubuhnya merosot dalam hitungan detik. Pertahanannya lumpuh, dan deru hujan yang turun membasahi bumi adalah saksi langsung yang menyaksikan semuanya—tangis menyayat hatinya yang membawanya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"SASORI!"

Petir dan kilat saling bersahut-sahutan di luar sana. Menyambar sana-sini tak kenal lelah. Hujan pun demikian, tumpah dengan seizin langit tanpa pamrih. Laki-laki itu—Akasuna Sasori—masih berdiri di tempatnya, tepat di ambang pintu utama yang telah ia buka lebar. Genggamannya mengerat, mencengkram kuat-kuat sebuah tas berisi barang-barang pribadinya dengan buku-buku jari yang mulai memucat. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dan tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mencegahnya melakukan keinginannya ini—termasuk tangisan sang ibu.

"Pertimbangkan lagi." Di tengah kekosongan yang bertahan selama bermenit-menit itu, sang ayah akhirnya buka mulut—tak sanggup melihat istrinya terus meraung-raung menyerukan nama putra kandung mereka. Ia tak bisa mencegah—ia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Sasori. Membujuk pun, ia tak bisa—ia sungguh bukan tipe pembujuk yang baik.

Sasori menoleh dengan wajah mengeras, entah menahan emosi atau menahan sedih. Tatapannya mengarah lurus melewati bahunya—memandang lekat sang ibu dan ayah di belakangnya. Sasori mendengus, rupanya Sakura sudah cukup pintar untuk tidak muncul di saat seperti ini—cukup senang ia tak perlu melihat wajah memuakkan itu di sana.

"Maaf, aku pergi."

Dan derap langkah Sasori pun seolah mencabut setengah nyawa sepasang suami-istri itu—Sasori, putra kesayangan mereka telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Berkelana, memulai perjalanan baru entah di mana. Wanita bermata sembab itu langsung jatuh terduduk di tengah ruangan, tak henti-hentinya ia melafalkan nama sang anak—bayi yang dulunya pernah bersemayam di dalam rahimnya selama sembilan bulan. Bayi mungilnya yang lucu, kini berubah begitu dingin—ia pun tak yakin apa penyebab utamanya.

Labil. Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang melintas di kepalanya—mengingat umur Sasori memang sedang berada di puncak kelabilan sejak itu. Sejak ia memasuki fase remaja, alih-alih tersenyum, bicara pun ia sangat jarang—kecuali ia benar-benar terdesak dan tak punya pilihan lain.

Padahal, seingatnya dulu Sasori adalah bocah yang sangat manja, murah senyum, dan cerewet. Yah, yang meski selalu kesepian setiap hari—karena itulah mereka sepakat mengambil anak asuh untuk menemani Sasori bermain. Dikarenakan kandungan sang ibu yang tidak cukup kuat untuk hamil lagi, maka mereka mantap mengasuh Sakura—gadis kecil yang baik hati. Ya, Sakura ... sebenarnya mereka adopsi untuk Sasori—meski hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan.

Dingin masih mendominasi, karena semuanya tak akan kembali seperti semula. Tak ada, semuanya telah pudar—kehangatan keluarga telah sirna, tertiup bersama siluet Sasori yang menjauh. Semuanya merasa kehilangan, Sakura sekali pun—meski ia masih termasuk orang luar.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terisak pelan di kamarnya. Ia tak secengeng ini sebenarnya, tapi persoalan keluarga selalu membuat dirinya sensitif—entah bagaimana. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah menangis meski dihadapkan pada permasalahan sesulit apapun—ia tipe perempuan yang cukup tegar. Yang akan berubah cengeng tiap kali dihadapkan pada wajah dingin Sasori. Hati dingin pemuda itu rupanya sudah mencuci otaknya, membuatnya bisa menyayangi dan membenci di saat bersamaan.

Ya, ia membenci Sasori—tiap kali pemuda itu pulang dengan bau alkohol dan tampang berantakan seperti habis melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Ia benci, tatapan _hazel _Sasori yang mencerminkan kebencian dan kesepian yang bersatu padu. Ia benci ... mengakuinya—tapi, segala hal yang ada dalam diri Sasori selalu ampuh membuatnya terenyuh. Tersentuh dan tidak tega melihat kekacauannya. Sekali pun selalu menjadi objek pelampiasan, Sakura tak apa. Selama Sasori menginginkannya, ia rela.

"M-maaf ... ."

Sepatah kata yang dahulu selalu diucapkan Sakura, tiap kali bersitatap dengan sepasang _hazel _yang menyorotnya dengan tidak ramah. Ia sendiri ... tak mengerti apa salahnya sebenarnya—Sasori tak pernah mengatakannya langsung. Sampai di saat dimana ia mendengar erangan pilu dari balik pintu kamar Sasori—ia sadar, seberapa tersiksanya Sasori.

Iri—bukan, _benci_. Ya, Sasori benci pada diri Sakura—yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Seolah, dunia hanya berporos pada keberadaan Akasuna cantik itu. Hanya Sakura, yang selalu dibanggakan kedua orang tua mereka—hanya ia, yang selalu menerima lantunan pujian dan senyum hangat mereka. Wajar, sebenarnya—Sakura selalu bisa menjadi apa yang diinginkan kedua orang tua mereka. Ia tipikal adik perempuan manis yang selalu menurut dan patuh pada perintah orang tua. Belajar dengan giat agar dapat membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dengan nilai nyaris sempurna yang berhasil diraihnya—berbanding terbalik dengan Sasori.

Sasori itu ... tak suka dituntut—diperintah. Ia adalah laki-laki berjiwa bebas. Baginya, kesuksesan adalah yang utama—dan tidak harus diraih dengan nilai yang tinggi dan mengagumkan. Ia punya caranya sendiri, jalannya sendiri demi meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Jiwa seni yang mengalir di dalam darahnya membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang sensitif—pada sekitarnya. Dan ia dapat menangkap semua curahan cinta untuk Sakura, yang perlahan membuatnya merasa tersingkirkan—tak dibutuhkan. Toh masih ada Sakura yang akan menjadi kebanggan keluarga. Mereka tak butuh seniman jenius macam dirinya, hanya Sakura—perempuan yang dibebani harapan besar untuk menjadi dokter hebat suatu hari nanti.

Sasori paham itu. Ia memang tak seperti Sakura, jauh berbeda malah. Karena itulah dia mengambil jalan yang berbeda—pergi. Satu-satunya solusi yang terlintas di kepalanya agar perasaannya tidak terus-menerus memburuk seperti ini. Pun Sakura pasti akan menjaga kedua orang tuanya—tak masalah pasti. Meski jauh di lubuk hatinya, terbesit rasa tidak ikhlas untuk meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang teramat ia sayangi itu di tangan Sakura.

Dalam hati Sasori berjanji, pada siapapun yang menyaksikan langkah memburunya kini. Ia akan kembali pada mereka, dan ketika saat itu tiba ... ia bukan lagi Sasori yang sekarang—ia akan sukses, melebihi Sakura si Anak Emas.

.

.

"Apa benar itu surat dari Sasori-_nii_, _Kaa-san_?" Sakura bertanya antusias sembari mendaratkan pantatnya di atas sofa empuk di samping sang ibunda. Wajahnya ceria, buru-buru mandi dan melahap sarapannya agar bisa cepat-cepat membaca surat dari kakak lelakinya yang tak kunjung memberi kabar selama tiga tahun ini.

Wanita di samping Sakura tersenyum haru, ia menitihkan air mata saking senangnya mendapat kabar dari putranya. Jemari-jemari rentanya bergetar menahan tangis, dipeluknya sepucuk surat itu dengan erat, seolah sedang memeluk anak kandungnya sendiri.

Sakura merentangkan tangannya meraih pundak sang ibu, ia merapatkan diri dan memeluk ibunya dari samping—berharap dapat berbagi perasaan. Keduanya larut dalam suasana haru yang kental ini, sebelum sang ayah datang dengan secangkir kopi hangat dari arah dapur.

"Belum dibaca juga?"

Dan dua perempuan cantik di depannya hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengusap lelehan air yang tertahan di ujung mata mereka—tertangkap basah nyaris menangis.

Surat dibuka. Senyum-senyum bahagia tadi seketika pudar dengan sendirinya, berganti dengan kerutan bingung penuh tanda tanya.

Tak ada kertas berhiaskan tulisan tangan Sasori. Hanya ada dua lembar tiket pameran seni bertaraf dunia yang berlokasi di Suna—ibu kota negara yang menjadi tuan rumah acara tahunan itu kali ini.

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa mungkin—

"S-Sasori mengundang kita?!" sang Ibu memekik kencang penuh rasa bangga—ia tahu suatu saat nanti anaknya pasti berhasil. Ia selalu percaya, dan saat ini semuanya terbayar dengan begitu manis. Anak laki-lakinya, mengundang mereka menghadiri pameran elit itu—sudah pasti karena ada karya seni Sasori yang terpilih untuk dipamerkan di sana.

Perasaan ketiga manusia itu melambung, senang bukan main. Mereka kini tahu, Sasori tidak kabur dari rumah tanpa rencana apapun. Ia telah berhasil meraih mimpinya, mengabulkan lantunan doa yang selalu terpanjat dari bibir ketiga manusia itu—doa untuk keselamatan, kebahagiaan, dan kesuksesan Sasori.

Sakura saling berpelukan senang dengan ibunya. Sementara sang ayah hanya bergeleng-geleng pelan menyaksikan kehebohan dua perempuan di depannya. "Coba cek ulang, apa tiketnya memang hanya dua?"

Buru-buru sang istri melepas pelukannya pada Sakura lalu membuka kembali amplop putih di tangannya. Nihil, tiketnya memang cuma dua. Bahu Sakura langsung mengendur dengan spontan, ia kecewa—tentu saja. Tapi, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Sasori ... tak mungkin sudi mengundangnya.

"Saku—"

"Tak apa, _Kaa-san_. Kalian pergilah, biar aku yang jaga rumah." Senyum palsu itu lagi. "Sasori-_nii _pasti sangat rindu pada kalian. Jangan pikirkan aku, bersenang-senanglah. Ahya, dan titip salamku untuk Sasori-_nii_~"

Dan sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum andalannya, Sakura pun beranjak pergi seraya bersenandung kecil. Ia beralih meraih tas di dalam kamarnya lalu berpamitan menuju kampusnya—fakultas kedokteran tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Padahal, hari ini ia tak punya jadwal kuliah.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sampai jumpa~"

Sakura melambai penuh semangat pada sepasang siluet yang duduk di dalam mobil sedan hitam itu. Perasaannya berkecamuk sekarang, antara senang, sedih, takut, sakit—entahlah, ia pun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi tidak tenang seperti ini.

Karena Sasori 'kah? Karena tak mendapat undangan dari Sasori? Karena tahu bahwa setelah tiga tahun berpisah, Sasori masih membencinya?

Sakura menutup pintu lalu berbalik ke ruang santai, menyalakan _TV _dan mulai menggonta-ganti _channel _dengan acuh tak acuh. Pikirannya mengambang, gerakan tangannya terhenti tepat di serial film komedi yang diputar di _TV_.

"Sasori-_nii _... ."

Sakura mendesah berat, seolah menumpahkan beban tak kasat mata yang ditanggungnya. Selama Sasori pergi, rumah jadi semakin suram. Sekeras apapun Sakura berusaha membuat kehebohan atau bahkan membuat guyonan konyol di depan orang tuanya—ia tak pernah berhasil benar-benar membuat mereka tersenyum. Sakura tahu, hanya Sasori yang selalu menjadi fokus pikiran mereka.

Dan jujur ... Sakura pun begitu. Ia khawatir, akan keadaan laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Tapi, waktu terus berlalu dan mereka sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengan Sasori. Tiga tahun telah usai, namun benak Sasori kala memunggungi pintu dan melangkah pergi saat itu masih membekas baik di dalam memori Sakura. Ia ingin menahannya, memeluk punggung rapuh itu dari belakang dengan kuat-kuat—namun, tenaganya seolah hilang entah ke mana.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," cicit Sakura, entah pada siapa—toh ia cuma sendirian saja di sana. Meski _emerald_-nya memang tetap terpaku pada layar _TV_, tapi percayalah perhatiannya tak benar-benar tertuju ke sana. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh aneh, napasnya seolah tercekat, tangannya dingin, dan _liquid _bening itu perlahan merembes membasahi roknya.

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya—dan saat itu, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

.

.

Sasori berlari kencang begitu ia tiba di pelataran rumahnya sendiri—rumah yang tak pernah ia kunjungi tiga tahun belakangan ini. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan keringat dingin merembes dari pelipisnya. Ia tak tenang, serasa dihantui perasaan tak mengenakkan.

Diabaikannya karangan bunga duka cita yang tepajang di sepanjang halaman rumahnya.

_Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! _

Batinnya terus bergejolak, membimbing langkah raksasanya menuju ruang tamu rumah bertingkat duanya yang telah ramai dikunjungi orang. Perhatian seluruh pelayat langsung tertumbuk pada pemuda tampan berwajah syok itu. Pandangan iba ia terima, buah dari nasib naas keluarganya.

Di depan sana, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah tertunduk lesu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bersimpuh di depan foto sepasang suami-istri yang Sasori kenal betul siapa. Rasa sakit menerpa seluruh tubuh Sasori, kakinya terasa mengambang—seolah kehilangan pijakannya dengan pandangan yang semakin kabur.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasori langsung jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu. _Hazel_-nya bergetar, sedih menusuk batinnya. Mengobrak-abrik perih hatinya yang semakin nyata terasa. Pertahanannya jatuh, tangisnya pecah. Ia meraung-raung tak terima di depan foto kedua orang tuanya. Penyesalan menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuat dirinya serasa tercabik-cabik oleh tajamnya realita kini.

Para pelayat perlahan pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka, usai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penegar untuk kedua anak manusia yang tertunduk membisu itu.

Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju Suna. Mobil yang mereka kendarai terjatuh ke jurang akibat tergelincir curah hujan. Tim SAR masih melakukan pencarian atas sebagian anggota tubuh sepasang suami-istri itu yang belum lengkap. Mereka mati mengenaskan, karena itu mayat mereka berdua masih sedang menjalani otopsi di Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Petir menyambar bangunan pencakar langit di luar sana. Sasori terperanjak kaget. _Sudah berapa lama ia terdiam bak boneka tanpa nyawa sejak tadi?_ pikirnya heran.

Pemuda itu meremas kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha keras menegarkan diri. Semuanya telah terjadi, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi sekarang. Menangis seumur hidup pun tak akan mampu mengembalikan kedua orang tuanya kembali.

Pikiran pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu kacau balau. Kalut, sekusut rambutnya yang kerap kali ia jambak dengan frustasi sejak tadi. Rasa kehilangan menyergap perasaannya, sungguh tak ia sangka malam yang seharusnya sangat membahagiakan baginya itu kini harus berakhir dengan begitu menyakitkan.

Perlahan ia berbalik, hendak mengambil segelas air dingin untuk ia tandas—tenggorokannya serak akibat tangis yang terlalu lama.

Namun, begitu ia bangkit membalik punggung, pandangannya langsung mengacung pada sesosok gadis yang sejak tadi tak bergerak sesenti pun. Tatapannya kosong, mengarah tepat pada bingkai foto yang terpajang di depan sana. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun, datar—dengan air mata yang tak kunjung habis. Roknya telah basah, dihujani air mata yang terus menetes dari ujung dagunya. Lututnya pun tertekuk lemas—posisinya sama persis dengan saat pertama Sasori beranjak memasuki rumah.

_Apa tadi aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu juga?_

Langkah Sasori tertahan akibat pemandangan itu. Hatinya tercubit, mengerti betul rasa duka yang dialami gadis di sana itu.

"Sakura ... ."

Sasori memanggil, terdengar bergetar karena lidahnya yang terasa kelu menyebut nama itu. Masih tak ada respon. Adik tirinya tetap kukuh dengan posenya semula.

"Sakura ... ."

Sasori masih bisa menahan kesabarannya, ia tergolong orang yang tak suka diacuhkan. Namun, untuk yang kedua kalinya—ia tak dipedulikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Sasori pun mendengus tak tahan—niat awalnya yang ingin mengajak Sakura bicara baik-baik sirna sudah.

"SAKURA!"

Perempuan itu masih membeku. Setetes air mata terjatuh lagi dari ujung dagunya. Hatinya masih terasa disayat pisau-pisau tak terlihat. Padahal pagi tadi kedua orang tuanya masih tersenyum senang padanya—berkali-kali mengatakan tak sabar ingin segera pergi menengok Sasori. Berkali-kali mengungkapkan rindu yang begitu besar pada putra sulung mereka. Berkali-kali—menyebut nama Sasori.

Sasori tak tahan melihat tingkah Sakura. Hei, ia juga merasa sama sedihnya—malah lebih sedih karena mereka adalah orang tua kandungnya. Tapi, mengapa gadis itu bertingkah seolah-olah dialah yang paling terluka?!

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras dihadiahi Sasori untuk Sakura—yang sesaat lalu tiba-tiba saja terkekeh dengan pandangan aneh. Adiknya pasti sangat terpukul sampai mengeluarkan tawa seperti tadi, karena itu ia hendak menyadarkannya dari perasaan terpuruk yang menyesakkan itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA~" Sakura semakin tertawa lebar, wajahnya terangkat angkuh menyorot bingkai foto di depannya. Sasori mundur selangkah, mulai tak suka dengan sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

"K-ka—"

"Ini semua karena kau." Sakura menatap tajam Sasori dengan seringai lebar. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya. Ia belum pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Kau sengaja 'kan melakukannya? Mengundang mereka ke acara itu agar hal ini terjadi. Kau ... memang bajingan. MEREBUT SATU-SATUNYA YANG AKU PUNYA DENGAN BEGITU MUDAH!" Gadis itu berdiri, berusaha mempertahankan lututnya yang keram agar tidak jatuh menimpa lantai. "Kau tidak tahu 'kan bagaimana rasanya menunggu sendirian di dalam panti asuhan? Kau tidak mengerti rasanya terlahir tanpa orang tua. Terlahir tanpa jati diri. Bersembunyi, berpura-pura tegar seolah hari esok akan datang." Sakura beranjak tertaih-tatih mendekati Sasori yang masih terlalu syok untuk bergerak. Ia mendesis, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya dibenci orang yang kau cintai," seraya menekan-nekan bagian dada Sasori dengan ujung telunjuknya—masih dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk itu.

Sasori melihatnya. Sorotan kesedihan yang diwarnai rasa sakit yang menyiksa—dari pantulan _emerald _keruh di depannya. Semua perkataan Sakura terasa bagaikan hujaman tombak yang menembus rongga dadanya. Meninggalkan lubang teramat dalam begitu gadis itu berhenti mengoceh dan kembali tertawa gila tak terkendali.

Ditariknya tubuh ringkih Sakura dalam pelukan yang erat. Sangat erat, berbagi kerapuhan dan kehangatan bersama. Berkali-kali pun Sakura menggeram dan menolak pelukan itu, Sasori tetap enggan dan keras kepala mendekapnya. Ia terlalu lemah, tak sanggup berucap apapun untuk menenangkan Sakura—jadi, pelukan menjadi satu-satunya alternatif untuk menyalurkan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaannya yang juga rapuh, ternodai sedih yang tak pernah usai.

.

.

"Aku membencimu! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga atau kugoreskan pisau ini ke wajahmu."

Rahang Sasori mengeras, ia menatap iba perempuan di depannya yang sedang mengacungkan pensil bermata tumpul—yang entah ia dapat dari mana—ke arah wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," rancaunya lirih, tak tahan akan sorot mata penuh kebencian yang dilayangkan Sakura untuknya. Tak ada lagi senyum hangat—atau paling tidak senyum kaku—yang biasa dilempar Sakura untuknya. Tak ada, yang tertinggal hanyalah tatapan kosong yang tak sanggup ia lumat lama-lama.

Sakura terkekeh, kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang jenaka di bawah meja. Sedetik kemudian, ia berjongkok—di atas kursi kayu yang didudukinya kini. Sembab matanya yang dihiasi rona kehitaman seolah menjadi bukti nyata bahwa tidur-tidurnya sebulan belakangan ini tak pernah nyenyak. Selalu ada tangis dalam setiap malamnya, tangis yang perlahan pudar menjadi tawa memilukan.

"Aku ... tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum miring, tampak meniru gaya Sasori sewaktu mengatakan kalimat yang sama padanya secara berulang kali sejak mereka kecil dahulu. Sasori merasa sangat miris menyaksikannya, _hazel_-nya berkaca-kaca melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tak seperti dulu lagi. Ya, gadis itu telah berubah sekarang—menjadi lebih buruk tanpa bisa Sasori cegah.

Ia sadar, dosanya pada Sakura sudah terlampau banyak. Terlambat, memang. Tapi, Sasori tulus ingin menebus semuanya. Ia ingin menghapus kebencian Sakura di matanya, sebagaimana Sakura menghapus semuanya di malam menyedihkan kala itu. Saat, segala curahan hati Sakura tertumpah begitu saja. Saat ia menangis pilu sambil menyumpah serapah Sasori yang memeluknya erat semalaman. Dendamnya, sirna. Matanya terbuka. Sasori sadar Sakura menanggung beban yang lebih berat dibanding ia—jauh lebih berat. Dan dengan teganya ia memupuknya dengan rasa bencinya lagi. Membuat gadis itu tertekan lahir batin.

"Maaf, Akasuna-_san_. Waktu kunjungan Anda telah habis. Kembalilah lain kali."

Dan dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah, Sasori pun bangkit dari duduknya. Membalik punggung lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan serba putih tadi.

.

Dari balik kaca jendela satu arah itu, Sasori mengunci manik _hazel_-nya pada sosok perempuan yang sedang menyisir surai indahnya dengan lemah lembut itu. Dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"_Mental disorder_." Seorang pria parubaya ber-almameter putih datang menghampiri Sasori. Pria itu tersenyum lemah sembari menepuk pelan pundak pemuda tampan di sampingnya. "Dia pasti melalui hari-hari yang berat belakangan ini."

Sasori mengangguk pasrah, ia mengaku bahwa ialah dalang di balik sakit yang diderita Sakura kini. Jemarinya terulur, membelai lembut kaca di depannya tepat di bayangan wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis sembari menatap rambutnya yang tergerai panjang. "Ini salahku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya. Apa ... tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Pria bertubuh kurus itu beralih menatap Sakura. Ia tersenyum lirih, semenjak dirawat satu bulan di sini, ia sudah menganggap Sakura bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Jika boleh jujur, pria itu ingin sekali mengangkat Sakura menjadi anak asuhnya—melihat bagaimana cara Sakura memandangnya sambil mengeluk-elukkan dirinya sebagai ayahnya. Lagi pula ia tak punya anak, istrinya meninggal bersama janinnya sewaktu ia masih muda dulu. Dan melihat anak muda seperti Sakura terkena gangguan mental separah ini, perasaannya jadi mengiba—ia ingin Sakura sembuh, tentu saja.

"Serahkan saja pada yang di atas. Aku yakin ada jalan keluar untuk semua ini."

.

.

Sasori sedang berbincang dengan para pengunjung pamerannya—beberapa kolektor boneka—kala ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Menginterupsi obrolannya dan mengunci penuh atensinya saat musim dingin waktu itu. Ia mengangkat wajah, menggumamkan sepatah kalimat permisi sebelum beranjak meninggalkan para calon pelanggannya itu.

Suara di seberang sana menyapa. Berucap panjang lebar tanpa spasi, ampuh membuat _hazel _Sasori membulat tak percaya.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Dan kaki-kaki lincah Sasori pun langsung beranjak dengan langkah kilat—begitu sebuah nama rumah sakit disebut oleh sang penelepon.

Seruan para kolektor ia abaikan, masa bodoh! Ia tak peduli dengan mereka lagi. Yang terpenting baginya kini adalah keselamatan adik satu-satunya itu.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, Sasori menembus siraman salju dan berlari kencang menghampiri bangunan besar yang terletak hanya seratus meter dari tempat pamerannya tadi.

Sama seperti dulu, saat pameran debut pertamanya. Ia berlari, menembus segalanya hanya untuk memastikan dugaannya tak benar-benar terwujud menjadi kenyataan. Bedanya, jika dulu ia berlari untuk kedua orang tuanya, kini ia berlari untuk—

"Sakura!"

—perempuan yang amat ia sayangi.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu tak menyahut—tentu saja. Tubuhnya terbujur lemas di atas ranjang, ditemani sebuah alat ribut yang terus berbunyi-bunyi tanpa henti beserta selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan. Jantung Sasori melonjak takut, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura—tidak, sebelum ia membahagiakan gadis itu. Kata-kata mediang ibundanya kini terngiang di kepalanya.

_'Itulah resikonya menjadi kakak, Sasori. Kau harus selalu ada untuk adikmu. Menjaganya, menyayanginya, dan membuatnya tersenyum—itulah artinya seorang kakak.'_

Ia paham. Seberapa besar tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang kakak. Dan selama ini ... ia tak pernah mempraktekkan satu pun fungsi kakak itu pada adik sematawayangnya. Pelan-pelan, ia mengelus penuh kasih sebelah pipi Sakura yang pucat. Perban membungkus kepala adiknya.

_Jatuh dari lantai dua._

Itu yang diingatnya dari serentetan kata yang dijabarkan oleh sang suster di ujung sambungan tadi. Dikecupnya telapak tangan Sakura dengan lembut, seraya memohon pelan, "Bertahanlah, Sakura."

.

Sasori tertunduk di tengah ruangan pribadi dokter yang menangani Sakura itu. Ia tahu betul rasanya kehilangan. Rasanya tak menyenangkan, sakit berkepanjangan. Dan lalu, sekarang ia harus merasakannya lagi?

Laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun itu tak dapat menahan gejolaknya. Ia terlampau sedih mendengar diagnosis sang dokter.

Amnesia akut—itu yang diderita Sakura.

Penyakit yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Lupa pada rasa sakitnya, keluarganya sendiri, bahkan pada jati dirinya. Sasori tak sanggup berkata-kata. Mulutnya seolah dibungkam paksa akibat mendengar praduga sebab-akibat yang diderita perempuan yang masih koma tersebut.

_Sakura akan melupakannya._

Refleks, Sasori menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, tertekan. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Sakura ... akan kehilangan semua ingatannya.

Bagai tersambar petir, otak Sasori mendadak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Hei, ini cukup bagus—sebenarnya! Setidaknya, Sakura tak perlu menanggung semua bebannya lagi. Kesedihannya, kehampaannya, sakitnya, dan kebenciannya—semuanya akan lenyap terhapuskan.

Dan, mungkin saja—jika beruntung—Sasori dapat mengubah segalanya. Menebus segala dosanya dengan mengabdi pada Sakura.

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu bangkit, begitu mendengar seruan suster di ambang pintu ruangan. "Pasien bernama Akasuna Sakura sudah sadar, _Sensei_!"

.

Detik menitih lamban, mempersilahkan kedua laki-laki itu saling merenung di depan cangkir kopi mereka masing-masing. Kantin rumah sakit sudah senyap malam begini, jadi jangan heran jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu dengan nada ragu. Ditatapnya anak muda di depannya dengan tak yakin.

"Hn, aku mohon bantuan Anda. Ini satu-satunya jalan yang akan kuambil," putusnya mutlak, dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh. Dokter tua itupun tersenyum mengerti. Perasaan cinta memang bisa membutakan segalanya—mengambil alih seluruh fungsi otak agar bekerja berdasarkan naluri.

.

.

"Kau ... siapa?" Setelah sekian lama mematung memandangi langit-langit ruangannya, Sakura akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. Ia sudah sadar sejak kemarin siang, tapi masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga pagi ini—tepatnya ketika alat bantu napasnya sudah bisa dicabut.

Pancaran _emerald _itu kosong tak terbaca, beralih menghujam _hazel _Sasori dengan telak. Pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi berdiri diam menunggu reaksi Sakura sejak bangun tidur itu mengayun langkahnya mendekati ranjang. Sedetik pun, ia tak bisa melepaskan jeratan _emerald _itu yang terus mengunci tatapan penasaran padanya.

Sakura menggeleng takut, ia terengah-engah merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya yang diperban. "Tidak! A-aku! Aku siapa?!" erangnya putus asa, masih dengan gerakan yang sama.

Sasori mempercepat langkahnya, menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan tak tahan. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan, menyiratkan luka yang begitu besar.

"Tenanglah dulu," ujar Sasori, berusaha bersikap tenang juga.

Jujur, ia merasa gelisah—sama halnya seperti Sakura. Deru jantungnya bergemuruh, merasa amat tegang dengan situasi kikuk ini. Pelan-pelan, ia menurunkan tangan Sakura—yang mulai bisa bernapas normal lagi dan cukup tenang. Ia dapat menangkap sinar ketakutan di balik _emerald _itu—tatapan sama dengan yang selalu ia peroleh tiap kali ia menganiaya Sakura seenak hatinya.

Sasori berjengit mundur dengan gegabah, nyaris membentur hiasan vas bunga di belakangnya. Ia menegak _saliva_-nya dengan susah payah, sebelum melempar kembali manik _hazel_-nya pada perempuan di depannya itu.

"Aku ... tidak ingat apapun."

Air mata merembes lagi dari sepasang manik memukau itu. Gadis cantik itu terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan talapak tangannya—cukup malu karena harus menangis seperti ini di depan seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

Sasori terkesiap, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung maju mendekap tubuh Sakura dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dielus-elusnya rambut Sakura penuh kasih sayang, sembari sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura yang dibalut perban.

Sakura pun tak tinggal diam. Hatinya memang terasa sakit sejak sadar tadi—entah bagaimana. Ia merasa kacau, perasaannya tak menentu dan terus gelisah sejak semalam. Tapi, ketika pemuda di dekatnya ini menyentuh dan memeluknya erat seperti sekarang, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam dirinya. Seolah pelukan pemuda-entah-siapa itu adalah obat bius ampuh yang sanggup membuatnya terlena. Larut, menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang pemuda yang kini ia dekap erat itu.

Ia tak mengenalnya, tapi rasanya—ia rindu pelukan ini. Ya, ia ingin ... sangat ingin dipeluk seperti ini—entahlah. Tangisnya pun perlahan sirna, kebingungannya mulai lenyap diahap asupan senyum lembut yang dilempar Sasori untuknya—ia balas dengan senyuman polos.

Begitu melihat Sakura sudah bisa tenang, Sasori mengusap hati-hati bekas-bekas air matanya—membuat wajah mereka bersitatap dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Dekat, terlalu dekat hingga membuat mereka salah tingkah dan bergegas menoleh ke arah lain.

"Maaf," ucap Sasori susah payah—salahkan dirinya yang menjadi super gugup sekarang. Sakura hanya mengangguk bisu, tak punya sepatah kata apapun untuk ia lontarkan.

"Kau terjatuh dari lantai dua, dan menderita amnesia." Sakura terperanjak kaget, mulutnya separoh terbuka merespon penjelasan singkat Sasori. Sudah ia duga, ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Amnesia pasti susuatu yang buruk, yang membuat kepalanya sakit dan tak dapat mengingat apapun.

"A-a-apa kita ... sebelumnya saling kenal?"

Sakura tahu, itu bukan pertanyaan yang cukup sopan dan pantas untuk ia utarakan. Tapi, hatinya terus-menerus berbisik tentang hal itu. Rasanya, hubungan antar ia dan pemuda tampan itu masih jauh lebih penting dibanding siapa dirinya sebenarnya—masih lebih penting dibanding apapun.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, sakit rasanya mendengar penuturan gadis cantik di depan itu yang menanyakan ikatan antar mereka. Jantungnya terus memompa luar biasa, membuatnya merasa berkali lipat lebih gugup dibanding sebelumnya.

Ia merasa belum siap, meski gejolak perasaanya berkata lain. Ini langkah yang ia pilih—ia akan menanggung semua konsekuensinya. Segalanya, akan ia lakukan untuk menebus sakit hati Sakura karenanya. Ini ... keputusan mutlaknya—tak akan ia biarkan Sakura jatuh ke pelukan lelaki lain. Sekali hembusan napas, dan akhirnya Sasori mantap buka mulut.

"Kau ...," Sakura menatapnya lekat. Mengamatinya dalam diam. "Namamu Haruno Sakura. Dan aku, Akasuna Sasori—tunanganmu."

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

Saya gayakin ini cukup ngefeel dan cukup layak buat masuk arsip SasoSaku ;_; but, I've done my best :''3

Saya juga bingung ini bisa dikategorikan pair SasoSaku atau nggak, tapi menurutku, endingnya masih termasuk happy-ending (diluar unsur cliffhanger XP)—mengingat Sasori dan Sakura akhirnya baikan dan hubungannya gak sedingin dulu lagi, kan? :/ #diinjek

Tegur saya jika ada yang salah, saran, kritik, konkrit, tanggapan, dll selalu kunanti, jangan sungkan :3

Ini fic SasoSaku pertamaku, ke-OOC-an mereka semata demi menunjang story *alesan* dan untuk judulnya =3= *no komen* mungkin maksud Mist di sini itu, melambangkan kabut perasaan SasoSaku yang berubah-ubah, belum jelas—tidak cukup signifikan :'3 #alah

REVIEW yaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
